PCT International Publication WO 2008/079076, published on Jul. 3, 2008, shows that nanowires can be used for constructing light emitting diodes (LED). Nano-structured LEDs produce light with very high efficiency. They provide a wide range in the choice of materials thereby allowing access to a wide range of wavelengths including red, green and blue light. It is well known, however, that PIN junction LEDs have a light output and wavelength that varies with temperature. Thus, even though the concept of an LED television (TV) is known, the practical application of LEDs for TV has not hitherto been possible.